


The Beginning Of The End: The End

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n realises it is all over.





	The Beginning Of The End: The End

I didn’t know how long I was out for. 

All I knew was, once I opened my eyes, I realised I was in some weird church type of building. 

It seemed as though it had been abandoned, the pews dusty, as was everything else. 

The whole thing was broken down, pieces of the beautiful blue sky visible through the holes in the ceiling.

It was strange, such a beautiful day would turn out to be the worst of my life.

She walked in.

A woman. 

Blonde and pretty. 

But I could tell she was a conceited, psychotic bitch. 

She had two of those bone men with her, advancing towards me, while I shivered with fear.

I knew this was Kate. 

From the descriptions the pack gave me and the fact that she looked like she enjoyed murdering people, it was obvious who this psycho was.

“I see you’re finally awake. Tell me, y/n. How is Derek?” she asked, her head tilting as she lifted her eyebrows, a creepy ass smile on her face.

I said nothing, just keeping my mouth shut, praying that someone would come and find me.

I felt a sharp pain across my face, the slap echoing throughout the entire building.

I looked up at her, glaring at the bitch in front of me.

“What do you want?”

She chuckled, walking around me as I was tied to a chair.

“I want Derek to come back to me. I want his power. I want my revenge”, she snarled out, pulling my head back by my hair, my eyes beginning to water at the pain.

“You know, I was surprised when I found out Derek was dating you. I mean, I always thought he was straight. But it’s nice to know he moved on, especially with a simple human, who has no means of defence. Makes everything so much easier for me”, she whispered into my ear, cackling, her warm breath feeling toxic, making me shiver from the sensation.

She sat in front of me for around 40 minutes, before I spoke, wanting her to let me go.

“He won’t come, you know”.

“What?” she asked, my words probably being too quiet for her to have heard.

“I-I said, he won’t come. Not for me”, I replied, knowing that there was no reason for him to come.

“And why exactly wouldn’t he come? I’m sure Derek Hale wants to save the man he loves. I mean, hero complexes an’ all”, she said, rolling her eyes.

I scoffed bitterly, explaining that Derek didn’t love me, he probably never did. It would have been a better choice for her to have taken Braeden instead.

As we spoke a third creature came in, looking slightly smaller than the others. 

I squinted at him, pretty sure I recognised him. 

As he got closer, I saw through the little holes in the skull and saw those sweet brown eyes, now empty.

This was Scott McCall. She had turned him into one of her mindless lackeys.

“Scott”, I called out, hoping to get through to him, hoping he would recognize me. 

But he didn’t. He simply walked forward, stopping next to the other two.

“Scott”, I shouted, begging him to help me as I fought against the rope, tears rolling down as I begged and begged. 

But he just stood, motionless and empty, just like the others.

I gave up as Kate laughed, knowing this was most likely the end. Knowing I was going to die today.

We sat there for hours, the heat getting to me. I had no water, no food and hadn’t moved in hours. 

I was dehydrated and starving.

I was sure I could hear the rumbling of a Camaro, the growling of Derek and his voice shouting my name. I looked up expectantly towards the door, waiting for Derek and the rest of the pack to burst in and save me. As I waited and waited, I realized nothing was going to happen.

I was delirious. I was delusional and confused. I was losing my damn mind, tied to that chair as I waited for something, anything, to happen.

“Get ready, y/n”, she teased as she stood up, coming towards me and smirking.

“F-for what?” I stuttered out, watching as she shifted, her claws growing and her face scrunching.

“Derek Hale took someone from me. Now it’s time I take something back”, she whispered before plunging her hand into my stomach and twisting it, blood spurting out as she slashed at my organs, making sure my death would be fast and definite.

She pulled her hand away and pushed the chair, my head banging on the stone floor as I struggled to breathe, the pain excruciating, but only for a few seconds before I felt numb.

This was it. 

I knew in that moment I was about to die. 

I was about to die in some dusty ass, broken down church.

But the worst thing was, I knew no one would miss me. 

I had no one who would care that I was gone. 

No one to mourn me. 

No one except Jordan.

The pack knew me, but they would get over the death of a teacher. 

They wouldn’t care much, maybe blaming themselves at most. 

But they would feel no pain over my death.

Jordan was my brother. 

I was his brother. 

We had a bond, a real sibling bond. 

I loved him so much. 

I never knew the joys of having someone to watch over me. 

Someone who I could go to whenever I needed. 

Someone who would be there for me through everything.

I couldn’t stop the tears rolling down my cheeks at the thought of never seeing him again.

But what was worse was knowing that Derek wouldn’t care.

He never cared. 

Not really. 

I think I was just something he wanted to experience. 

Something he wanted for a while before the better model came along. 

Before Braeden came along. 

He wouldn’t come here to rescue me. 

He wouldn’t be here at all.

I had absolutely nothing to live for. 

So I gave up. 

I knew Jordan would miss me and I hated doing this to him, but there was nothing left for me.

I stopped fighting. 

I stopped trying to stay awake. 

Stopped trying to live.

Soon, I felt the darkness take over, my body completely numb as a strange peace overtook me. 

As I closed my eyes, ready to take the final breath, I swore I could see a pair of green eyes looking right at me, tears in them. 

But that wasn’t right. 

For Derek Hale never loved me. 

No one did. 

As I looked to the sky, I accepted that for me, this-this was the end.


End file.
